Danke
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Szene spielt in Folge 3x14. Kolena, Delena, Elejah angedeutet


„_**Danke"**_

_Elenas Sicht: _

Ich fühlte mich ehrlich gesagt, grauenvoll schlecht, als ich aus Esthers Räumen heraus kam.

Seit wann war ich zu einem Menschen geworden, der fünf andere, egal ob Mensch oder Vampir, zum Tode verurteilt.

Natürlich, Klaus hatte es verdient und sicher hatten die anderen ebenfalls genug Dinge getan, die ihren Tod rechtfertigten.

Aber nicht mir. Nicht alle zumindest.

Finn und Kol hatten gar nichts getan.

Elijah, er hatte mir schon viel angetan, aber er hatte mir auch genauso viel Gutes getan. Er hatte versucht mir mit dem Elixier mein Leben zu retten.

Rebekah, oh sie hatte wohl viel Schlimmes getan. Aber auch ich hatte sie erdolcht, was eigentlich auch nicht zu mir passte.

Konnte ich sie wirklich alle zum Tode verurteilen?

Was würde das über mich aussagen?

Das ich am Ende genauso grauenvoll war, wie sie selbst.

Elijah, er war mein… Freund oder so etwas Ähnliches.

Wie man es auch ausdrücken mochte, das war ziemlich schwierig.

Nein, ich konnte das nicht zulassen. Ich wollte mich umdrehen und zurückgehen, es aufhalten, aber das war lächerlich.

Also sie hatte gesagt, alle mussten es trinken. Wenn einer es nicht trank, funktionierte das Ganze nicht.

Finn konnte ich ausschließen, er wusste es anscheinend und wollte es auch noch.

Rebekah?

Lieber dachte ich nicht an die Szene, die sie mir machen würde, wahrscheinlich auch noch einen Aufstand vor allem.

Klaus?

Mir grauste es schon vor seinem Wutanfall, wenn ich nur daran dachte.

Elijah wäre eigentlich perfekt.

Er misstraute seiner Mutter sowieso und würde mir vertrauen, besonders weil er wissen wollte was da eben passiert war.

Aber genauso wie ich das wusste, wusste es wahrscheinlich auch Esther. Sie würde darauf achten, besonders wenn ich bei ihm stand.

Blieb nur noch… nun der andere, wie auch immer er hieß.

Ich kannte ihn nicht und hatte keine Ahnung wie er war, also relativ neutrales Terrain.

Das machte es nicht weniger ungefährlich, da ich nicht berechnen konnte, wie er reagieren würde.

Sofort suchte ich den Raum nach ihm ab und achtete dabei auch darauf, dass mich niemand anderes entdeckte.

Ich fand ihn mit einem Glas stehend, in dem offensichtlich etwas Hochprozentiges war, jemand beobachtend. Ich erkannte dass es sich dabei um Matt und Rebekah handelte.

Noch bevor ich wirklich bei ihm stand oder er mich wirklich gesehen haben konnte, meinte er bereits: „Du bist die neue kleine Doppelgängerin."

Ich war ein wenig schockiert und blieb kurz stehen, dann fasste ich mich aber wieder und ging auf ihn zu.

„Du bist Elijahs Bruder", gab ich unbeeindruckt zurück und er wandte sich tatsächlich grinsend zu mir.

„Elijahs Bruder? Ganz ehrlich? So wurde ich wirklich noch nie bezeichnet. Vielleicht mal Niklaus Bruder, aber das ist wirklich originell", meinte er anerkennend und prostete mir zu.

Er schien ein ziemlich lockerer Typ zu sein, irgendwie erinnerte mich seine Art an Damon, aber das würde ihn ebenfalls unberechenbar machen.

„Doppelgänger ist dagegen gar nicht originell."

Durch meine Aussage lächelte er nur noch breiter und reichte mir dann seine Hand.

„Kol Mikaelson", stellte er sich vor und zögernd nahm ich seine Hand.

„Elena Gilbert", erwiderte ich.

Er musterte mich mit meinen Augen sehr genau, vor allem mein Gesicht.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen", fing ich an, auch wenn ich meine Worte nicht als einfallsreichen Einstieg betrachtete, aber gerade fiel es mir an einem kreativen Wortschatz.

Kol musterte mich dagegen nur weiter unverhohlen.

„Eure Mutter hat Klaus nicht verziehen, generell betrachtet hat sie keinen von euch eure Taten verziehen", brachte ich es direkt auf den Punkt.

Wenn ich vorher schon seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, was hatte ich dann erst jetzt?

Abwartend und doch neugierig sah er mich an.

„Sie wollte mit mir sprechen und mein Blut für ein Ritual, das euch alle verbinden soll. Sie will das ihr alle zusammen stirbt. Sie mischt es in dem Champagner, der getrunken werden soll. Wenn einer von euch es nicht trinkt, ist der ganze Zauber unwirksam", erklärte ich.

Kol sah weg und schien nachzudenken.

Es schien mir wie eine tickende Zeitbombe zu sein.

Vertraute er mir?

Glaubte er was ich ihm sagte?

Was würde er nun tun?

Als er sich wieder zu mir wandte, platzte ich bald vor Spannung.

„Wenn das wahr ist-" „Es ist wahr!", unterbrach ich ihn sofort, aber er ging nicht darauf ein, sondern sein Satz, wie als wären meine Wort Luft gewesen. „… wieso erzählst du das dann ausgerechnet mir?", fragte er nach und es war eine wirklich berechtigte Frage.

„Wieso ich es dir sage oder wieso ich es überhaupt sage?", präzisierte ich das Ganze.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trank ein Schluck von seinem Alkohol.

„Auf beides eine Antwort zu erfahren wäre ganz interessant", gab er locker von sich, als wäre die Gefahr, vor der ich ihn gerade gewarnt habe, gar nicht existent.

„Also eigentlich hauptsächlich wegen Elijah, er ist mein Freund und dann… Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass vier andere sterben, von denen ich zwei nicht mal kenne. Ich kann euch nicht einfach zum Tode verdammen.

Natürlich ist dein Bruder, Klaus, nicht unbedingt eine meiner Lieblingspersonen und tot wäre er mir eindeutig lieber, aber nicht… zu dem Preis."

Zögernd und bedacht wählte ich meine Worte.

Kol sah mich weiterhin an, interessiert und noch etwas anderes, das ich nicht erkannte.

„Du wärst eindeutig nicht meine erste Wahl gewesen, für jemand, den ich das alles erzählen würde, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, ob du auf mich hörst oder mir vertraust. Aber genau das ist der Punkt, Esther wird das auch denken."

Wieder entstand eine Pause, ein Schweigen, das tatsächlich ziemlich unangenehm war.

Abwarten war heute gerade nicht meine Stärke und mein Magen fühlte sich unangenehm an.

Ich sah mich im Raum um, ob uns jemand beobachtete, aber wir standen ziemlich abseits von der Masse, sodass das nicht der Fall war.

„Das war ziemlich dumm von dir. Auch so von uns zu denken, als wären wir unschuldig", meinte Kol und erschrocken sah ich ihn an.

Vielleicht hatte er recht und besonders Damon würde deswegen auf mich sauer sein.

Er kam zu mir und bevor er an mir vorbei ging, flüsterte er in mein Ohr: „Aber jetzt vertrau ich dir, Elena."

Dann war weg und ich sah ihm ungläubig nach.

Noch kurz blieb ich stehen, ziemlich benommen, von all dem was geschehen war, aber dann machte ich mich zurück zu den anderen oder zumindest dahin, wo ich sie vermutete.

Kaum eine Minute später, fing mich auch bereits Elijah ab und wollte wissen was bei seiner Mutter passiert war.

Dabei fühlte ich, als würden mehrere Blicke auf mir liegen.

Es fiel mir schwer, ihn anzulügen, aber ich tat es. Überraschend für mich war, dass er es mir abkaufte. Ich war eine so schlechte Lügnerin.

Doch ich versicherte ihn, dass alles in Ordnung war und das Esther Klaus verziehen hatte.

Dann kam der Trinkspruch von ihr und ich hatte automatisch das Gefühl, das es ein Gedenkspruch für eine Beerdigung war und irgendwie besiegelte sie ihren Tod gerade auch.

Sie sah zu mir und ich sah zu Elijah, darauf achtend, das er trank und er trank auch.

Ich schaute nicht zu Kol, darauf hoffend, das er auf mich gehört hatte und nicht trank. Vielleicht so tat. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie er es vertuschen wollte, aber wenn er mir vertraute, dann sollte auch ich ihn vertrauen.

Meiner Meinung nach war der Abend ein einziges Desaster.

Besonders als dann auch noch Damon auf mich zukam, umfing mich regelrechte Panik.

Der Zorn schien ihn zu durchdringen und es schien keine Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn davon abzubringen.

Eher grob fasste er mich am Arm.

„Wir gehen!", bestimmte er und ich wollte mich wehren und bekam unerwartet Hilfe.

„Ihr wollt schon gehen?

Das ist aber schade.

Ich hatte noch keine Chance mich mit ihr zu unterhalten, dabei ist das doch fast wie eine Pflicht."

Kols Stimme klang spöttisch und als er Damon gegenüberstand hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, das die beiden sich ähnlich waren.

Als Kol mir auffordernd seine Hand reichte, packte Damon sie und ich hatte das Gefühl, er wollte sie ihn brechen.

„Halt dich von ihr fern!", knurrte er.

Kol sah aber eher belustigt aus.

Mit einem Ruck schaffte er sich zu befreien und mich auch noch Damon zu entreißen und hinter ihn zu bringen.

Eine skurrile Szene, in der ich hinter einen Urvampir stand, der mich irgendwie vor Damons Wut schützte.

Wann war ich in diesem Paralleluniversum angekommen? Ich musste den Startschuss eindeutig verpasst haben.

„Ich denke sie ist alt genug selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen und soweit ich das beurteilen kann ist sie sehr gut darin."

Eine ziemlich klare Anspielung, auf das was ich getan hatte.

Damons Augen schienen Blitze zu schleudern.

„Oder bist du ihr Vater, das du das zu entscheiden hast?", fragte Kol spöttisch nach und ich zog scharf die Luft ein.

Damon packte Kol am Kragen und ich glaubte nun, das schlimmste würde passieren, doch bevor etwas eskalieren konnte, wurde wieder eingegriffen.

Ich musste blinzeln, um die nächste Situation zu begreifen, da ich gar nicht gesehen hatte, wie es dazu kam.

Es war alles zu schnell.

Elijah stand plötzlich zwischen ihnen und Damon und Kol hatten so einen weniger gefährlichen Abstand zwischen sich.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich kalt und gefährlich. Ganz anderes als, wenn er mit mir sprach.

Er sah sofort Kol strafend an, was mich verwunderte, denn schließlich war Damon doch als Unruhestifter bekannt und das wusste auch Elijah ganz genau.

Hatte ich etwa mit meiner Annahme recht und die beiden waren sich ähnlicher, als es vom äußeren her schien?

War Kol genauso impulsiv und ungesteuert wie Damon?

„Nichts. Wir hatten nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, wer von uns Elena nach Hause bringt."

Was?

Wollte er den Preis, für die Ausrede mit der am meisten abweichenden Wahrheit gewinnen?

Elijah sah mich fragend an und ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte.

„Ähm…"

Okay, das war eindeutig nicht meine intelligenteste Aussage.

Mein Blick huschte von Kol zu Damon und wieder zurück. Irgendwie sahen mich gerade alle erwartungsvoll an.

Aber Elijah schien es zu verstehen und griff gottseidank vorzeitig ein.

„Ihr werdet euch jetzt beide zusammenreißen und euch den Rest des Abends aus dem Weg gehen. Ich bringe Elena nach Hause, das wird hoffentlich kein Problem sein."

Damon sah nicht so aus, als würde er da zustimmen, aber er gab keine weitere Regung von sich.

Dann wandte sich Elijah wieder an seinen Bruder.

„Wir unterhalten uns später darüber."

„Ich bring Elena nach Hause", beharrte Kol und ich hatte Angst, dass das ganze jetzt von vorne anfing, nur noch mit Elijah dazwischen.

Der Abend war einfach eine Katastrophe.

„Das ist doch in Ordnung, oder?", fragte Kol sofort hinterher, an mich gewandt.

„Kol, ich sagte…" „Ja!", unterbrach ich Elijah und bekam sogleich einen entsetzten Blick von Damon, einen zufriedenen vergnüglichen von Kol und einen verwirrten von Elijah.

Dieser sah fragend von mir zu Kol.

„Gut, dann bring sie nach Hause.

Stell nichts an", warnte er seinen Bruder und gab ihnen einen weiteren mahnenden Blick, als er sah wie triumphierend Kol Damon ansah.

Die Feststellung meinerseits, so ähnlich sich die beiden auch waren, umso weniger verstanden sie sich.

Kol legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und ich fühlte mich seltsam unbehaglich.

Allerdings nicht wegen der Geste, sondern weil Damon ihn wohl bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit umbringen würde.

Wir gingen zu meinem Auto und Kol ging zur Beifahrertür.

„Du fährst.

Ich hab die Erfindung der Autos leider verschlafen. Wir würden wohl nicht mal von der Stelle kommen."

Das war einleuchtend.

Wir sagten bei der Fahrt kein Wort, doch die ganze Zeit über umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen, von dem ich wusste das es nichts Gutes bedeutete, da ich es von Damon kannte.

Es war nicht so dass ich Angst haben musste, dass er etwas Böses tun würde.

Es war dieses verspielte Lächeln, wodurch man gewarnt war, das er etwas tun würde, für das man ihn schlagen würde.

Wie einen dummen und nur für wenige witzigen Kommentar.

Ich hielt vor meinem Haus und bevor ich aussteigen konnte, wurde mir bereits die Autotür aufgehalten und mir die Hand gereicht.

Ein wenig verwirrt ließ ich mir von mir helfen, bis mir einfiel, das auch er wie seine Brüder in einer Zeit geboren war, in der solche Manieren gängig waren.

Wie alle anderen Zeiten auch, die er durchlebt hatte.

Erst bei uns war mit solchen Gesten Schluss.

„Wenn ich zurück bin, werde ich den anderen erzählen was passiert ist", meinte er und ich hatte eigentlich gar nichts anderes erwartet.

„Außer Finn", verbesserte ich den Plan.

Er sah deswegen kaum überrascht aus.

„Oh natürlich, außer Finn. Irgendwie war es klar, dass er mit dahinter steckt."

Anscheinend gab es dafür eine Geschichte, aber ich fragte nicht nach.

„Ich denke du bekommst dann Wachposten. Mutter wird nicht begeistert sein, das etwas nicht nach ihrem Plan verläuft und du wirst automatisch zur Zielscheibe."

Super, war eigentlich nichts Neues.

Aber wenigstens bekam ich Schutz gleich mit dazu. Zwei zum Preis von einem, heute mit Rabatt, das übliche bitte.

Meine Gedanken wanderten zu weit ab, verloren sich ins sarkastische, aber Kol rettete mich mit seiner Stimme daraus.

„Ich hab noch gar nicht „Danke" gesagt", meinte er und sah mir dabei in die Augen.

Wir standen auf der Terrasse vor dem Haus.

Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. „Gern geschehen", antwortete ich automatisch.

Er wirkte so viel jünger, als seine anderen Brüder und das nicht nur durch sein Aussehen.

Der Schalk spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

Er kam zu mir und ich gefror zu Eis, während er über meine Wange strich und dann meinem Hals entlang.

„Du bist eindeutig meine Lieblingsdoppelgängerin", meinte er und ich war viel zu überrumpelt, um auf seine nächste Handlung angemessen zu reagieren und zwar mit einer Ohrfeige.

Aber sie kam nicht, da ich mich irgendwie nicht bewegen konnte.

So ließ ich es zu, wie er mich küsste. Lang, sanft, aber bestimmend.

Ich war zu geschockt, um meine Augen zu schließen, zu geschockt um danach etwas zu sagen.

Ich fühlte mich seltsam benommen.

„Danke, Elena", flüsterte er verspielt an meine Lippen und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war frech.

Er nahm meine Hand und küsste sie sanft.

„Das wird noch sehr interessant… zwischen uns."

Seine Stimme klang sehr zweideutig und verheißungsvoll.

Ich sah ihm hinterher, als er sich grinsend von mir abwandte.

Er ging pfeifend davon und hatte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

Gut, eine weitere Feststellung meinerseits, er war Damon zu ähnlich und ich mochte Elijah eindeutig lieber.


End file.
